White, Milk or Dark?
by savingxgrace
Summary: Flack forgets something very important and tries to recover quickly but certain decisions make it hard for him. He should have known. Stella/Flack. Stella/Mac. Danny/Lindsay.


**Summary: **Flack forgets something very important and tries to recover quickly but certain decisions make it hard for him.

Flack/Stella friendship (maybe more if you squint and turn your head to the side slightly), Mac/Stella (also if you look really hard) and a little Danny/Lindsay

--

**White, Milk or Dark?**

"Seems like an open and shut case, " Don Flack Jnr. announces to Stella, closing his notebook with a triumphant smile. Stella Bonasera just looked up from where she was taking photos of the body and smiled right back at him.

"Thank god for that," She said before going back to her camera. After a few more shots, she set it down and stood back while the ME did his job.

The processing of the scene had taken little over an hour by the time they had packed up and both detectives were happy at the thought of an easy day.

Flack walked Stella back to the Hummer, talking casually.

"So, I guess I'll see you later," Stella said with her usual smile tugging at her lips as she opened her door.

"Yeah, see you," Flack said, but stopped abruptly when he noticed the look on his friend's face. "What?" He asked as she looked at him, as if expecting him to do or say something but he was clueless as to what she wanted.

"Nothing," She replied, hopping into her car and closing the door much quicker than Flack would have expected. She seemed disappointed but he brushed it off as her smile still held its place.

He waved briefly as she drove past him back to the lab and Flack racked his brain as he walked to his own car.

--

At the precinct later that morning, Flack sat at his desk still half thinking about the events that happened that morning.

Then it came to him.

"Oh, shit!" He all but screamed out, most of the people around him falling silent as the young man jumped up from his desk, grabbed his coat and jogged out the door.

--

The elevator doors were hardly even half way open before Flack raced through them out onto the floor that would take him to Stella. He went to her usual places where he expected she would be but she wasn't anywhere. As he was coming out of the hallway that led to the layout room, he ran into Mac Taylor.

"Hey, Mac, you seen Stella?" He asked quickly, not even bothering to stop walking as he asked him. He turned on his heels as Mac answered him.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago," He told him then when Flack would least expect it, he smiled. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"No, of course not," Flack said with a small laugh meant to prove his innocence but when it came out it seemed to incriminate him more as it turned into a nervous cough.

"Ha, nice try," Mac said, his smile growing wider as he knew he was lying. Then he pointed to the elevator. "She went to the coffee shop with Danny and Lindsay, they had the day off today."

"Thanks, Mac," Flack said, a wave of relief flooding over him as he rushed to the elevator.

He pressed the button, waited, but nothing happened. He pressed it again, and again, and again. Still nothing. He was starting to tap his foot with impatience and a woman that was waiting with him gave him a look that told him to stop. He pressed the button to go down once more for good measure.

When the doors opened, he didn't even wait for the people already in there to get out before he jumped in. But then a thought occurred to him. He should probably get something for her to say sorry.

A lightbulb went off; Mac would know. He jumped out of the elevator again, rushing down the hall to Mac's office. He knocked once before entering on his own accord. Mac seemed amused more than anything at Flack's frazzled appearance and anxious expression.

"What should I get her?" Flack asked before Mac could even ask what was wrong.

"Get who?" Mac asked, very obviously hiding a grin as he teased him.

"Stella?" He filled in, not willing to play games right now. "Does she like chocolate?"

"Depends..."

"On what?" Flack interrupted.

"She doesn't like it too rich, it's too bitter for her..." He started, going almost impossibly slow as he told Flack all this. Flack started to squirm. "But she doesn't like white chocolate either, it's too sweet."

"Well, then what do I get her?" Flack burst out. He needed to catch Stella while she was still at the coffee shop, he had no idea where she would be after that.

"She likes milk chocolate, she says it's perfect," Mac finally got out, an almost wistful smile on his face as he said the last part. Flack barely had time to ponder on it, however, as he was already out the door.

--

Stella sat in the booth at the coffee shop with Danny and Lindsay sitting opposite her. She didn't fail to notice how their arms always seemed to be touching or how they made excuses to touch and look at each other. She hid a smile as their waiter came over to them.

"Uh, are you Stella Bonasera?" He asked the Lindsay first.

"No, that's her," She said, indicating to Stella on the other side.

The waiter then produced a square box from behind his back, wrapped in a pale green paper with a small white card on top. She thanked the waiter then turned on the two lovebirds across from her.

"Guys, you shouldn't have," She said, absolutely gushing over receiving the surprise. "I said I didn't want anything."

"Um, Stella, it's not from us," Danny told her, looking just as curiously at the box as she was. The smile turned into a confused, thoughtful expression as she slowly and deliberately slid the card out from under the ribbon that held the paper together.

As she opened it, she instantly recognised the hand writing. That scrawled pen could only be one person. Her smile returned in full force as she read the note.

_To Stella,_

_The perfect gift for the perfect woman._

_From Don_

_P.S. I'm sorry about this morning. Happy Birthday._

--


End file.
